1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device that acquires internal information of a target such as a gas or a living body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In applications such as the detection of gas leakages, biometry, and material analysis, methods are used in which light (including visible light, infrared rays, or ultraviolet rays) is irradiated onto a target, and the transmitted light, reflected light, or scattered light therefrom is detected to thereby acquire internal information of the target.
Examples of imaging systems in which such methods are used are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-91343, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-149154, International Publication No. 2013/002350, and the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,283,231, for example.